La isla de los shamanes
by Azu
Summary: La isla de los shamanes es un concurso de tv en el cual participan los chicos de SK. ¿La isla de los famosos? El gobierno me robó la idea, eso solo es un simple plagio. Pero aquí teneis el original. ¡Espero que os guste! CAPITULO 5 UP! FIN DE TRANSMIS
1. 1ª Transmisión

Este es mi primer fic, no se como quedara pero no seais muy duros conmigo please. Es como "la isla de los famosos", pero a mi estilo y con shaman king. Probablemente iré añadiendo personajes, asi que dadme ideas(personajes, pruebas...) o incluso os puedo añadir a vosotros. Antes de nada unas aclaraciones:  
  
-...- esto es lo que dicen los personajes '...' esto es lo que piensan "..." esto es para nombres, titulos... *...* esto es para cuando cambian de lugar  
  
Y empezamos...:  
  
*pensión asakura*  
  
Yoh- ¿Por qué crees que ayer llamaron con tanta urgencia a los chicon a desde sus respectivas casas?  
  
Anna- quien sabe...  
  
Ding dong (ruido cutre de un timbre)  
  
Anna- Yoh, ha llegado una carta, para los dos, aquí dice que es muy importante  
  
Yoh entra en la sala de estar y Amidamaru se hace visible  
  
Yoh- Leelo. ¿qué dice?  
  
Anna- Sr. Asakura, Yoh y Srta. Kyoyama, Anna: Queremos anunciarles que han sido seleccionados para el programa "La Isla De Los Shamanes"...  
  
*tribu ainu*  
  
Horohoro- ...este programa esta pensado para shamanes como ud., con la capacidad suficiente como para afrontar las consecuencias de una isla desierta...  
  
*mansión tao*  
  
Len- hermana sigue  
  
Jun-...deberan presentarse en el plato de tv "La loca del pueblo" para recibir mas instrucciones...  
  
*hostal de mala muerte para fracasados*  
  
Chocolove- ...en la fecha asignada, a las 7'35 de la tarde. Deberan venir acompañados de sus espiritus y sus armas de combate, solo por si hay algun percance...  
  
*algún lugar del mundo"  
  
¿?- Les deseamos mucha suerte. ¿Suerte? Suerte la que necesitarán esos... Wajajajajaja(risa malvada)  
  
*plato de tv*  
  
Suena una musica que dica: "La isla, es la isla, es la isla de los shamanes..."  
  
Elsaor- ¡¡Bienvenidos a "la isla de los shamanes"!! mucho gusto, soy la presentadora Elsaor y dirigire el programa. esta es nuestra primera transmisión. Hoy comenzaremos con conocer a los concursantes, decirles las normas y alguna que otra cosilla mas...  
  
Se abre la puerta del plato de golpe y entra una chica de pelo azul muy furiosa  
  
Elsaor- ¡Pilika! ¿pero que haces aquí?  
  
Pilika- así que se te ocurrio la genial idea de empezar sin mi...  
  
E- Bueno... ejem... esque... ¿no te di la dirección?  
  
P- ¡Dirección! ¡Me mandaste en un avion a nuevo México!  
  
E- '¿a nuevo México? Que raro, pense que la habia mandado a nueva Zelanda...' oh, lo siento pilika, pense que te di la dirección correcta. Estimado publico, esta es mi compañera del programa, (en bajito) aunque no es tan importante como yo 'segundona una vez, segundona siempre' ¡la presentadora Pilika!  
  
El publico comienza a aplaudir a pilika, aunque solo porque habia una pantalla que ponia "aplausos"  
  
P- gracias, gracias... un momento, ¡no estoy vestida para la ocasión! ¡ y estoy saliendo en la tv!- y salió del escenario corriendo  
  
E- ya ven ustedes, hay gente con madera de presentadora, y otras que no...'segundona una vez, segundona siempre' volveremos con la transmisión de "la isla de los shamanes" tras un pequeño corte publicitario...  
  
De la pantalla donde aparecía aplausos, ahora aparece la palabra PEPSI y la cara de David(el canto del loco) con una lata en la mano diciendo:  
  
Pepsi es genial, pepsi es diferente, pepsi es otra cosa. ¿quieres pepsi?  
  
Se acaba el anincio y vuelve a sonar la sintonia del programa: "La isla, es la isla, es la isla de los shamanes..."  
  
Pilika (vestida con un traje de gala azul y con micro)- Como raya esta musiquita... Bueno, aquí volvemos. Mi compañera Elsaor no puede venir ahora mismo, ha tenido un... "percance"...  
  
*Armario de la limpieza*  
  
Elsaor: ¡Dejadme salir! ¡¡Debo presentar un programa!!  
  
*Plató de tv*  
  
Pilika: Bien, los concursantes estan en la sala de al lado y oirán todo lo que estamos diciendo. Ahora pasaremos a explicar todo...  
  
Notas de la autora  
  
Este capitulo me quedo muy corto pero era para que os fueseis hiciendo una idea de lo que quiero para este fic... aunque no ha sido demasiado bueno... decidme q os parece, como lo sigo... porfis, mandadme reviews  
  
¡Nos vemos en el proximo capi! 


	2. 1ª Transmisión continuación

Aquí seguimos con el fic. Las aclaraciones:  
  
-...- esto es lo que dicen los personajes  
  
'...' esto es lo que piensan  
  
"..." esto es para nombres, titulos...  
  
*...* esto es para cuando cambian de lugar  
  
(...) esto es lo que digo yo, la autora  
  
Otra cosa, antes se me olvidó deciros que yo, Elsaor, llevo un colgante de plata en forma de espada...  
  
Basta de chorradas que después no lee nadie. Sigamos:  
  
*Plató de tv*  
  
Pilika: Bien, los concursantes estan en la sala de al lado y oirán todo lo que estamos diciendo. Ahora entrarán los shamanes para que les expliquemos las reglas...  
  
*La sala donde se encuentran los shamanes*  
  
Yoh- que bien que estemos todos aquí  
  
Anna- si, que emocion (¿captan el sarcasmo?)  
  
Horo- ¿Alguien ha pedido tu opinión?  
  
Len- ¿Alguien ha pedido la tuya?  
  
Jun- Venga, no empecéis a pelearos, hermano, horo-horo, basta ya  
  
Horo baja su tabla y len su lanza  
  
Chocolove- tenei' que llevaro bien como buenos brother's que sois pue'  
  
Len- ¿quieres cobrar tu?  
  
Escuchan las palabras de Pilika por los altavoces de la sala  
  
Horo- Esa voz me resulta familiar, no se de que pero me suena mucho, tal vez sea de esa chica que conocí en la Hokkaido en las vacaciones... no, no, no, me suena mucho pero no logro adivinar de quien es...  
  
Todos con gotita menos Anna y Len ^.^U  
  
A/L- ¡¡Es tu hermana, imbécil!!  
  
Horo- ¿qué? ¿piliKa? ¿y qué hace ella aquí?  
  
Len- Si sales, podras averiguarlo 'me pregunto que hara pilika aquí... no, soy el gran len de la dinastía tao, yo no pienso en esas cosas...' o///o  
  
Horo entra de un portazo en el plató de tv y todos corren tras el  
  
Horo- contare hasta 3 y me dirás que estas haciendo aquí  
  
Pilika- ¡¿qué hace mi hermano aquí?! (hablando con uno de los productores)Ah, que es uno de los concursantes... Bueno, ya que estais aquí, sentaros, que vamos a explicar todo. Y por cierto horo, yo soy la presentadora  
  
Se sientan, horo de mala gana, le abría gustado incordiar algo a su hermana.  
  
Anna- ¿No había aquí otra presentadora?  
  
Pilika- ¿qué? ¿presentadora?- se puso algo nerviosa- yo no veo ninguna presentadora... ¡ah, te refieres a Elsaor!... Pues si te digo la verdad, no lo se... je, je, je 'espero que no descubran que la tengo escondida en el armario de la limpieza...'  
  
Anna sospechaba algo y susurro unas cosas al oido de horo.  
  
Horo se pone de pie y señala a pilika con el dedo- ¡Ja! Eres una mentirosa, la tienes secuestrada en el armario de la limpieza  
  
Pilika- ¡¡¿Qué?!! ¿cómo me has podido leer la mente? ¡si la sala esta pintada de pintura anti-itakos!(si alguien sabe donde encontrar esta pintura, que me lo diga)  
  
Anna- No lo sabia, lo sospechaba. Pero tu ahora mismo as confirmado mis sospechas. Yoh, ve a por Elsaor.  
  
Yoh- claro annita - y se va a buscar el armario para sacar a la presentadora  
  
Plika- ups...  
  
Chocolove se viste de detective y dice mirando a anna con una lupa- ¿y como podemos saber que no le has leido la mente con tus poderes de bruja - a anna se le empezo a hinchar la venita- banana??  
  
Anna no lo aguantó mas y le dio un puñetazo del estilo de los de naru a keitaro en love hina, de esos de los que se hace un agujero en el techo del golpe y sale volando.  
  
Llega yoh seguido de Elsaor, que esta despeinada y con los zapatos en la mano. Yoh se sento tranquilamente como si no pasase nada  
  
Elsaor- porque estamos en directo, pilika, que sino...- mágicamente aparece peinada, con toda la ropa en su sitio y con el micro en la mano y, lo mas asombroso, sin cabreo- vamos a ver: len, jun, anna, yoh, horo, ¿dónde está chocolove?  
  
Todos miraron a anna, menos yoh, que no vio lo que le habia pasado a chocolove, mientras señalaban al agujero del techo.  
  
Anna- ¿teneis alguna objeción?..¬.¬*  
  
Todos- no... no o.oUu  
  
Elsaor- Bueno, pues parece que hay un concursante menos. Pero aún faltan 3 shamanes para la primera tanda de concursantes de la isla... En teoría tendríais que ser 9 pero ya que chocolove no esta... tendremos que buscar un sustituto... -dijo mirando a pilika  
  
Pilika- Oh, no. No te atreverás. ¿o si?  
  
Horo corre y aprisiona a pilika, de amordaza y la ata con una cuerda- vamos, date prisa, no resistiré mucho tiempo  
  
Elsaor- ¡seguridad! Llévensela en el primer vuelo a la isla que haya.  
  
Aparece Marco vestido de poli y se la lleva del plató  
  
E- bueno, ya que estamos, mientras esperamos a los otros 3 concursantes -coge una libreta con sus apuntes, la lee y dice emocionada, apunto de llorar- quiero dar las las gracias a Ien Kihiro por habernos mandado el primer (y unico) review, ya pense que nadie leia mi fic... T.T- recobra la compostura- ya esta, lo siento, me e emocionado. Como decía, me gusto tu idea y la cumplire, solo que metere a los personajes dentro de uno o dos capitulos.  
  
Se oyen ruidos de fuera del plató  
  
E- creo que ha llegado otro de los concursantes. Por favor, pasa.  
  
Entra un shaman acompañado de su espada de madera, con la ropa y el pelo estilo Elvis  
  
Todos- ¡Ryu!  
  
Ryu- hola chicos, que bien que vosotros tambien estéis invitados- se sienta en otra de las sillas del escenario- ¿no estaba invitado mi querido Lizzerg?  
  
Horo- ¿el inglesito resentido también viene al concurso?  
  
Marco vuelve con un saco al hombro y este no dejaba de moverse- Elsaor, ¿dónde coloco al participante? Es que se resistía y no quería venir...  
  
Elsaor- Ahí mismo, al lado del chico que parece sacado de las 3000 viviendas...- dice señalando a Ryu  
  
(N/A- Aclaración: las 3000 viviendas es un barrio de sevilla(¡ole mi sevilla!) que es conocido porque está lleno de chanos, macarras y gitanos. Es el peor barrio de aquí)  
  
Saco- ¡¡¡sáquenme de aquí, sáquenme de aquí!!!- dice retorciéndose  
  
Marco lo sienta al lado de ryu y lo abre, este vuelve a irse  
  
Lizzerg- que bien... por fin aire puro  
  
Ryu- Lizzerg!!!! Que bien que estés aquí- y lo abraza  
  
Lizzerg- ¡no! ¡no! Todos menos el. ¡¡quiero volver a mi saco!! ¡¡saco!!  
  
Ryu- pobrecito... de estar en el saco no sabe lo que dice...  
  
Todos- ¬¬U...  
  
Yoh- ¿y quien es el ultimo concursante?  
  
Elsaor- No ha llegado aun...  
  
¿?- como que no...  
  
Todos- ¿¿¿???  
  
Lizzerg y anna se levantan de golpe- ¡¡¿¿QUÉ HACE HAO AQUÍ??!!  
  
Horo Y len consiguen retener a lizzerg y sentarlo en su silla  
  
Hao se hacerca a anna y la toma de las manos- Hola annita, cuanto tiempo  
  
Yoh- como se te ocurra hacerle algo a anna te juro que...- ya habia posesionado a Harusame y estaba en posición de ataque  
  
Anna - alto yoh, no molestes- se gira hacia hao, el cual, al igual que yoh, se habia sorprendido de que anna se interesase por hao lo mas minimo- ¿qué decias hao?- pareciendo falsamente interesada  
  
Hao- anna... esto... yo estaba diciendote que...  
  
¡PLAF! (otro de mis sonidos cutres) anna le habia dado una bofetada a hao y este había caido en la otra punta del plató  
  
Anna- y no tengas tantas confianzas conmigo, hao- y se volvió a sentar al lado de yoh muy enfadada  
  
Yoh- anna, ya me asustaste. Pense que te interesaba hao  
  
Anna- tu además de parecer tonto lo eres, ¿verdad?- se vuelve a dirigir a hao-Y que sepas, que si le detuve era porque no me apetecía mancharme el vestido de sangre  
  
Hao- (que ya se habia puesto de pie) de la suya ¿no?  
  
Yoh- esta ya no la aguanto- se iba a levantar pero se lo impide anna, posando su mano en el hombro de su prometido  
  
Anna- No te esfuerces, yoh. Jun, si no te importa...  
  
Jun- con mucho gusto. Lee Pai Long...  
  
LPL(Lee Pai Long)- A la orden- (¿de donde ha salido este?) trae rapidamente a manta, que estaba entre es publico, y lo situa frente a anna.  
  
Manta- (nervioso y con una falsa sonrisa) Hola anna... ¿se te ofrece algo?... jeje(risa nerviosa)  
  
===***$$$%%%&&& Técnica aún no revelada de la sacerdotisa anna nº 1 &&&%%%$$$***===  
  
Hao aparece inconsciente en el suelo, con manta encima de él.  
  
Elsaor- ¿no sabes que está prohibido matar a los concursantes?  
  
Anna- no está muerto, solo incosciente... ¡y el me estaba provocando!  
  
Elsaor- Lo que tu digas ¬.¬... Marco, lleva al shaman con la pilika esa... ¡te he dicho que lo lleves, no que lo ahogues!  
  
Marco había vuelto y en vez de llevar a hao lo estaba agarrando del cuello mientras apretaba fuertemente  
  
Elsaor- Marco, para ya... ¡marco!  
  
Lizzerg- Muy bien, sigue así marco, dale fuerte- animaba lizzerg, que se habia levantado de su sitio  
  
Elsaor- De acuerdo, ¡YA ME HARTÉ! "¡Suspiro de los espíritus!"- un fuerte golpe hace que Marco aparezca estrellado contra la pared, al igual que hao y lizzerg. Y Elsaor esta con una espada de la Edad Media entre las manos y respirando con dificultad  
  
Todos- ¿¿¿???  
  
Yoh- ¿eres shaman?  
  
Elsaor- y especializada en el arte de la espada. Hago la posesion con este colgante- le enseño el colgante en forma de espada, que ahora se había transformado en una espada de verdad- mi ataque es el "suspiro de los espiritus"- el colgante volvio a su posición original- y este es mi espíritu, ¡Abi!- se hizo visible una chica de unos 20 años, de pelo largo y rubio, recogido en una trenza, con una capa azul con capucha  
  
Abi- Princesa Abigail a sus servicios- dijo inclinando la cabeza  
  
Todos- ¿Princesa?  
  
Elsaor- Sí, es una princesa de la edad media, que murio a los 20 años porque... bueno, mejor no sigo. Es mi amiga y no quiero que se enfade...  
  
Todos- ¿Edad Media?  
  
Elsaor- ¡quereis dejar de repetir le ultima palabra que digo!  
  
Abi- Si no me necesitas, Elsaor...- y desaparece  
  
Anna- por si no se han dado cuenta, hay 3 personas inconscientes ahí delante- dice señalando a hao, lizzerg y marco  
  
Elsaor- Bueno, ya que marco también está "dormido", usaremos el último recurso... ¡tamao!  
  
Tamao entra vestida de enfermera, con cofia incluida- ¿qué desea Elsa-sama?  
  
Yoh- hola tamao ^_^  
  
Tamao- ¡Joven yoh! O///o "plaf"- tamao cayó en redondo al suelo  
  
Elsaor- en este concurso nos estamos quedando sin personal... bueno, pues... ¡konchi, ponchi!  
  
K/P apareces- ¿si? ¿nos llamabas?- se fijan en la presencia de anna- ¡oh no! ¡la loca del pueblo!  
  
Anna- ¿qué habéis dicho?  
  
Elsaor- ¿alguien mas quiere probar mi ataque? Veo que tenéis muchas ganas... K/P- no, no  
  
Elsaor- bien, llevad a tamao y a marco a la clínica de fausto, está cerca... y enviad a lizzerg y a hao con la tonta peliazulada...  
  
K/P- ¡por supuesto!- y se llevan arrastrando(literalmente) a los "dormidos"  
  
Len- ¡llevamos todo el fic aquí y aun no nos has explicado las reglas!  
  
Elsaor- cierto... bueno, empezaré- coge un papel y empieza a leer-. "Este concurso tratará de sobrevivir en una isla desierta secreta, de la cual no revelaremos su paradero puesto que entonces no sería secreta(obvio, ¿no?). La isla está protegida con un campo de fuerza, cortesía de "campos de fuerza Elsaor, S.A.", por lo que ninguna persona de fuera podrá entrar, a excepción de los que entren en un "avión anti-campos de fuerza Elsaor", cortesía de "aviones anti-campos de fuerza Elsaor, S. A." En la isla estarán divididos en dos grupos, los cuales se harán en la isla. La nombrada estará dividida en las zonas norte y sur, una para cada grupo, excepto el punto cero, el cual sirve para reuniones e intercambios de objetos. Cada semana habrá una prueba. El equipo que gane tendrá la posibilidad de ganar un cofre con objetos que podrán serles útiles, mientras que los que pierdan tendran que votar para que uno de sus compañeros se vaya. Podrán llevar hasta 3 prendas de ropa y un objeto personal, las armas no van incluidas. Y les regalamos unas sandalias." Ya está. ¿Alguna pregunta?  
  
Yoh- ¿qué quiere decir eso de que las armas no van incluidas?  
  
Len- ¡Que si quieres llevar a Harusame tienes que gastar tu vale para objeto personal!  
  
Yoh- Ah...  
  
Elsaor- Bien, les advertimos que no podrán regresar a sus respectivas casas ahora, por lo que pasarán a esos vestidores de donde cogerán lo que necesiten. Y recordad: 3 prendas de ropa y 1 objeto personal. La ropa puesta cuenta como prenda...  
  
Los shamanes pasaron al vestidor que les señalaba Elsaor.  
  
*Vestidos*  
  
Jun- Al parecer tendré que despedirme de mi vestido...- ojea un perchero- ¡ya se!- coge una bolsa verde botella(desde que existe ese color...)- Me llevaré como objeto mis pergaminos(no se si se llamarán así los papeles que ella usa) y de ropa me llevaré este bikini tan bonito- uno negro con el dibujo de un dragon, que extraño(sarcasmo)- este traje corto de tirantitas azul- lo mete en la bolsa, con el bikini y los pergaminos- y me llevaré puesto este pareo largo y las sandalias de la playa- y volvió al plató.  
  
Len- (coge una bolsa morada) Bañador amarillo, camiseta negra, puestos; bermudas vaqueras, a la bolsa. Objeto: lanza. Ya estoy- y sale  
  
Horo- ¡No se que hacer! ¿Bañador azul cielo o verde agua? ¡NO SE! Tengo una idea: me llevare el azul puesto, con la camiseta azul oscura y meteré el otro bañador en la bolsa- lo mete en una bolsa azul- y mi objeto... ¡mi tabla!- y sale con la bolsa y la tabla al hombro  
  
Yoh- ¿y que me llevo? No lo se... nunca me gusto demasiado la ropa...  
  
Anna- ¿has pensado en llevarte un bañador, la camisa y otro bañador puesto?  
  
Yoh- ¡tienes razon!- mete otro bañador en su bolsa marron y coge a Harusame- que buenas ideas tienes anna  
  
Anna se lleva la mano a la cabeza- que cruz me a caido...- coge un bikini negro, un pareo blanco y los guarda en la bolsa negra  
  
Yoh- ¿y que vas a llevar como objeto?  
  
Anna- Mi rosario...  
  
Yoh- ¿qué? No... me asusta ese rosario...  
  
Los 2 salen y dejan a ryu en el vestidor...  
  
*Plató de tv* (20 min. después)  
  
Len- ¿y que le paso a ese loco bisexual?  
  
Horo- quien sabe...  
  
Oyen una puerta y sale ryu  
  
Ryu- por fin me decidí...  
  
Jun- ya era hora...  
  
Elsaor- ¡ya no puedo esperar mas! Os vais a ir a la isla de una vez querais o no, porque yo he quedado y no puedo desperdiciar mi tiempo con vosotros  
  
Se abre el techo y aterriza una avioneta  
  
Elsaor- Todos arriba ¡YA!  
  
Todos suben y el avion despega  
  
Elsaor- hoy a sido un día muy largo... nos vemos en la próxima transmisión- Elsaor se va mientras suena la canción...  
  
"La isla, es la isla, es la isla de los shamanes..."  
  
Y la gente aplaude...  
  
Notas de la Autora  
  
¿qué tal? ¿qué os parecio este capi? 6 paginas de word no están mal... porfis, mandadme reviews, que no os cuesta na y a mi me dais una alegría... ¿cómo murió la princesa Abigail? ¿por qué estoy tal loca como para ser la presentadora y hablar de mi en 3ª persona? ¿qué habrá llevado ryu a la isla? Lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo (o no) de... "la isla de los shamanes" 


	3. 2ª Transmisión

Gomen nasai por la tardanza!! Es que en el colegio han hecho una preevaluación, y me han hinchao de exámenes. Ademas estoy trabajando con una amiga en un libro y tengo en mente 6 fics, mas otro que no consigo aclarar del todo... ¡se me acumula el trabajo!!! Pero bueno, esto no os interesara a vosotros así que empecemos con el fic...  
  
Coro- "La isla, es la isla, es la isla de los shamanes..."  
  
Voz de los altavoces- Y aquí viene nuestra presentadora, la más guapa, la más lista, la que sacó un sobresaliente en el examen de Inglés el jueves pasado, la que tiene el mejor espíritu (y no es porque sea Abi la que está diciendo esto), la que tiene un hermano insoportable, la que pierde los nervios con cualquier cosa, la que no se calla ni debajo del agua...  
  
Elsaor- vale ya, ¿no Abi?  
  
Voz(Abi)- Resumiendo. La presentadoraaaaaa........... ¡¡¡Elsaor!!!  
  
Vuelve a aparecer en la pantalla gigante la palabra "aplausos" y, como es normal, aplauden todos. Yo aparezco con un traje azul oscuro de lentejuelas y el pelo recogido en un moño, con unas tarjetas en la mano y saludando con la otra. Si preguntáis por mi micrófono, es de esos que se enganchan en la oreja.  
  
Elsaor- Bienvenidos a la 2ª transmisión del programa "la isla de los shamanes". Buenas noches/tardes/días a todos. Antes de ir con nuestros shamanes, quiero agradecer los 2 nuevos reviews: gracias a Paloma-Asakura y a Ryo-Y-Rika. Y sobre lo que me has pedido, Ryo-Y-Rika, un lenxpilika, es lo que tenía pensado. No te preocupes, que saldrá. ¡No podría separar a esa pareja! Aunque creo que pondré un poco celosa a Pilika... Yo no tengo nada contra ella, es más, en el anime me cae muy bien, pero ya es la fama que tengo en el fic... Y lo de Ryu... tengo la sensación de que no durará mucho. Sobre todo porque no deja de incordiar a mi Lizzerg, y eso me molesta- Elsaor se sienta en un sillón rojo que hay en mitad del plató- bueno, en definitiva, que gracias. Ahora pasaremos a la Isla, donde conectaremos con nuestra nueva reportera, que se encargará de transmitir lo que pase en el "Punto 0", es decir, el punto central o de reunión de la Isla  
  
Se enciende la pantalla gigante y aparece un descampado, con su alrededor lleno de árboles. En el centro del descampado hay una especie de plataforma de madera, con unas cortas escaleras para subir a ellas y en el centro de la plataforma, 10 sillas de bambú(¿se pueden hacer sillas con eso?). En dos de ellas están los inconscientes Hao, Pilika y Lizzerg, y en medio del círculo, una chica vestida con unos vaqueros cortos y una camiseta sin mangas rosa, con el pelo suelto.  
  
Ien- Buenas, soy Ien Kihiro y seré la presentadora del punto 0. A mis lados- se sienta entre Lizzerg y Pilika (hao estaba marginado)- están tres de los concursantes: Hao Asakura, sin vivienda concreta, Pilika, de la tribu Ainu, y Lizzerg Diethel, de algún lado de Inglaterra  
  
Pilika despierta y se incorpora- Eh, ¿y por qué no dices mi apellido? ¿Acaso eres tan mala presentadora que no lo sabes?  
  
Ien- Calladita estas más guapa ¬¬- y le da un puñetazo que deja inconsciente a la Ainu  
  
Ien- ^_^ bueno, como iba diciendo, dentro de poco llegarán los otros 6 concursantes... ¡ya están aquí!  
  
En el cielo aparece una avioneta (anti-campos de fuerza Elsaor, S. A.) y caen 8 bultos con paracaídas, que caen al suelo rápidamente.  
  
Anna se quitó su paracaídas y se sobó el trasero- ay!! Que daño, voy a demandar a todos los de este maldito concurso- se quitó el paracaídas y se sentó al lado de pilika- y tu, niña azul, despierta de una vez- le da un chorlito en la frente  
  
Pilika- ¡Horohoro mañana aumentaré tu entrenamiento!... ¿eh? ¿dónde estoy?- habia despertado de su sueño  
  
Horo- ¿qué soñabas hermanita? – se sentó en una silla bastante molesto  
  
Pilika- Eh... ¿yo? Nada... je, je  
  
Anna- Bueno,¡siéntense todos de una vez! Quiero saber que hacemos aquí  
  
Todos aparecen sentados, cada uno en su silla. Ninguno quiere ver a Anna furiosa.  
  
Len- La pregunta es: ¿qué ganamos en este concurso?  
  
Ien- Lo sabréis cuando alguien gane, muajajaja...  
  
Jun- ¿esta chica está bien?  
  
Hao- Cada día estos diminutos humanos están peor de la cabeza...  
  
Lizzerg(despierta de golpe)- ¡Hao te mataré!!!  
  
Ryu- ¡Despertaste!- lo abraza pero Lizzerg se vuelve a desmayar- debe ser el calor de la isla  
  
Ien- ^^UuU... bueno, debemos hacer los dos equipos  
  
Anna- Pero somos 9... ¿qué equipo tendrá una persona más?  
  
Ien- El equipo 2, que estará en la zona Sur  
  
Horo- ¿y porqué ese?  
  
Ien- Porque en la zona norte hay menos fruta y caben a menos comida... pero ese es otro caso, ahora repartamos los grupos- saca de no se sabe donde una bolsa roja- que cada uno coja un papel para ver en qué equipo estará  
  
Anna- 2  
  
Pilika- 1  
  
Len- 1  
  
Yoh- 2  
  
Horo- 1  
  
Ryu- 2  
  
Lizzerg- 2  
  
Hao- 2  
  
Jun- 1  
  
Ien- Bien, y los grupos quedaron así: Zona norte::Los hermanos Ainu y los hermanos Tao; zona sur:: Anna Kyoyama, los hermanos Asakura, Lizzerg Diethel y Ryu  
  
Ryu: ¡con su espada de madera!  
  
Ien- Lo que sea... ahora que cada grupo coja una de esas cajas de ahí delante- señaló al centro del círculo de sillas, donde se encontraban los 2 bultos de más que cayeron de la avioneta- ¡y lárguense de aquí!  
  
Cada grupo se va a su mitad de la isla con su caja correspondiente.  
  
Ien- Que bien, al fin podré descansar...- se colocó unas gafas de sol y se tumbó en una hamaca(que no se de donde habrá sacado) con un zumo en la mano- esto es vida...  
  
*Zona Norte*  
  
Pilika andando muy decidida por entre los árboles, seguida de Jun y, al fondo, muy, muy lejos de las chicas, Len y Horo-Horo cargando la caja  
  
Pilika- ¡Vamos hermano! Más ánimos a ese cuerpo  
  
Horo- es que la caja pesa mucho...  
  
Jun- Así es hermano: ¡¡alegría!!  
  
Horo(susurrando)- ¿y quien nombró a estas jefas supremas?  
  
Len(susurrando)- No tengo ni la menor idea...  
  
Horo(susurrando)- seguro que es cosa de mi hermana... la pobre de pequeña se cayó de un columpio y...  
  
Pilika- hermano, si algo tengo es buen oído así que... - un aura morada se encendió tras ella- ¡¡¡anda y no hables!!!...y yo no me caí de ningún columpio  
  
Jun- No les hagas caso...  
  
Y por fin llegaron a la playa de la zona norte  
  
Pilika- Esto es precioso...- giró sobre si misma para ver todo y se tumbó en la arena a tomar el sol, al igual que Jun  
  
Jun- Chicos avisadnos cuando hagáis la cabaña  
  
H/L- ¡¡¿qué?!!  
  
Pilika- Claro, ¿vosotros no decíais que porque éramos las jefas? Pues ahora os cedemos el puesto y el jefe tiene que encargarse de la vivienda...  
  
P/J- Jojojojojo (risa tipo la srta. Matchuzaka en Shin chan)  
  
H/L- T^T que malas...  
  
*Zona Sur*  
  
Todos andando, siguiendo a Anna (que raro...), hao y Yoh discutiendo, probablemente sobre la joven sacerdotisa, ryu cargando la caja, por órdenes de Anna y ésta al lado de Lizzerg  
  
Yoh- ¡¿no lo entiendes hao?! ¡¡¡es mi prometida!!! No la tuya  
  
Hao- Pero yo soy el mayor y tengo más experiencia... ¡ella me pertenece!  
  
Ambos miran a Anna y casi se desmayan de la impresión: ¡Lizzerg tenía su mano en el hombro de Anna! Si ni siquiera le había dejado hacer eso a su propio prometido  
  
Hao- ¡Eh, niño-verde! ¿qué le haces a mi prometida?  
  
Yoh- ¿cómo que TU prometida? Es MMMIIII prometida- dirigiéndose a Lizzerg- y tú déjala  
  
Ryu- no deberían pelearse  
  
Lizzerg y Anna miraron a los 3 chicos  
  
Anna- (susurrando a Lizzerg) gracias...- y este la soltó  
  
Antes de que se dieran cuenta, habían llegado a la playa, todos echándose miradas de odio, excepto ryu  
  
Yoh- Anna yo quería decirte que...  
  
Ana- ¡todos a trabajar! Hao, coge troncos y enciende el fuego, Yoh, haz la cabaña, ryu, pesca algo para cenar, Lizzerg... tú ayuda a ryu  
  
Todos- Sí Anna... ^^Uu  
  
Yoh- ¿qué vas a hacer tu, annita?  
  
Anna- yo iré a dar una vuelta... – y dicho estó se internó en el bosque  
  
Ryu coge a Lizzerg y lo arrastra hacia la orilla- bien, por fín podré mostrar mi bañador- y de un manotazo se quitó la ropa y apareció con un mini-mini-mini bañador estampado de leopardo  
  
Ryu- ¿te gusta Lizzerg? ¿¿Lizzerg?  
  
Pero éste ya estaba inconsciente en el suelo  
  
Ryu- ya despertará... ésta isla le está sentando muy mal al pequeño Lizzerg...- y se sube a pescar a una roca con su espada de madera como caña  
  
Hao ya había acabado con el fuego, teniendo al espíritu de esa esencia como acompañante, y va a "hablar tranquilamente" con su hermanito, que está descansando es la cabaña chapucera que acaba de construir con unas hojas de palmera y un par de troncos. Se sienta al lado de Yoh.  
  
Hao- Esto se nos está yendo de las manos- mirando a Lizzerg con preocupación  
  
Yoh abre los ojos y mira a su hermano  
  
Yoh- ¿a qué te refieres?  
  
Hao- Lo sabes perfectamente  
  
Yoh suspiró- ese es el problema, que lo se...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
NOTAS DE LA AUTORA  
  
Elsaor- ¡¡¡lo se!!! Me quedó chiquitísimo... pero es que era demasiado largo y no me gustan tan largos los capitulos. Pero sigue siendo muy c0orto T^T  
  
Abi- No se desespere ama...  
  
Elsaor- ^___^ ¿quién dice que esté desesperada? La, la, la  
  
Abi- Compréndanla... esque la pobre está enamorada  
  
Elsaor- ¡yo no estoy enamorada! No hacía falta que lo pregonases... ¬¬  
  
Abi- Tiene el SPECRU  
  
Elsaor- ¿y que coñ* significa eso  
  
Abi- ^^ "SÍNDRIME POST-ENAMORAMIENTO con CAMBIOS REPENTINOS de UMOR"  
  
Elsaor- Abi... humos es con H...  
  
Abi- ¿enserio?? Jaja...  
  
Elsaor- ¡¿pero como puedo haberme enamorado de ÉL?!  
  
Abi- bueno, cortamos antes de que le de un trauma a la ama Elsaor... ¡nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!  
  
Elsaor- ¡eh! Eso es mío...  
  
Abi- ¡adiós!  
  
Elsaor- no hullas cobarde...  
  
********************************************************************* 


	4. Notas de la autora

Hola. Quería deciros que éste mes no he podido escribir mucho. Entre el atentado en Madrid, que he estado enferma.... Bueno, el caso es que ahora empiezan las fiestas, semana santa y feria, y que voy a estar ocupada y no podré actualizar en un tiempo. Tengo planeado un viaje y con las notas mis padres me han prohibido el ordenador, aunque la verdad, passso. Bueno, y una nota a Ien Kihiro: mandame un review o un mail para saber como eres. Vas a salir en mi fic y supongo que tendré que describirte... bueno, gomen a todos y saionara  
  
Atte. La autora, es decir, Elsaor 


	5. 2ª Transmisión continuación

Antes que nada, las BARATIJAS:  
  
Cof = ruido barato (lo compré en las rebajas) de tos  
  
Pfffffiiiiiiiuuuuuu = ruido barato del viento al pasar  
  
Cri-cri-cri = ruido barato de grillos  
  
Pfu-pfu = ruido barato de la respiración para la relajación que le enseñaron a Elsaor en judo  
  
'...' = pensamientos  
  
... = cambio de lugar  
  
(...) = notas  
  
[...] = chistes malos de Elsaor  
  
Plató de Tv.   
  
Elsaor- Bueno, hacemos una pausa para agradecer por los reviews: gracias otra vez a Ryo-Y-Rika (ahora Kyo-chan4), y descuida, sólo falta 1 mes para que me den las vacaciones en el colegio y ya no estoy tan estresada   
  
Abi- Cof, Cof, mentirosa, Cof, Cof  
  
Elsaor- ¬¬ sigamos... gracias a Tsukasa Li-JMS-02, y ya somos dos con los exámenes TT.TT... Ien, mi nueva presentadora, si sigues leyendo esto te pido que me mandes un review donde pongas como eres, porque algún día tendré que describirte... Y gracias a tu propuesta en el review(sé que esto está un pelín atrasado, pero bueno)¡me he vuelto súper fanática de Inu Yasha! Y te entiendo, la serie está genial... Arigatto a Chibi-Mela-Black Sheep, a PhantomGirl3(¡Claro que me puedes mandar ideas, es mas, lo prefiero a tener que comerme el coco yo :P). A mi amiga Rikku Tao, a tinavela, a pilika-z y a las amigas princessmanga y suteri. Y por último, pero no por ello menos importante, gracias a Annita Kyohyama, leny y a Anna la sacertotiza, está interesante ¿verdad? Jaja de repente todos siguen a Anna. ¡No, si al final Chocolove va a tener razón y Anna va a ser bruja y todo! Pero sólo yo sé que pasará al final... ¡¡¡muajajajajajajajaja!!!  
  
Abi- Pobrecilla... menos mal que no está estresada...  
  
Elsaor- No te vendría mal leerte el libro "como sobrevivir a la 2ª muerte por parte de tu ama"...  
  
Zona Sur  
  
Al final Jun y Pilika tuvieron que ir a recoger fruta  
  
Horo(con la boca llena)- defemiacis fafeg gojiso gaz fomija  
  
Len y Jun- ¿qué?  
  
Pilika- ¡hermano no seas tan maleducado! Dice que deberíamos haber cogido más comida  
  
Len- Y... ¿quién va a dormir fuera? Según parece esta noche va a llover y en la cabaña que hizo Horo sólo caben 3 personas...  
  
Horo- ¡cómo que YO! Si no recuerdo mal fue el Señorito lácteo el que hizo los planos...  
  
Pilika- yo no pienso dormir fuera  
  
Len- Yo menos  
  
Jun- lo tendremos que echar a suertes Horohoro y yo  
  
Voz- "todos los concursantes preséntense en el punto 0"  
  
Todos se levantan  
  
Pilika- ¡vamos!  
  
Zona Norte  
  
Hao- Esto se nos está yendo de las manos- mirando a Lizzerg con preocupación  
  
Yoh abre los ojos y mira a su hermano  
  
Yoh- ¿a qué te refieres?  
  
Hao- Lo sabes perfectamente  
  
Yoh – (suspira) Ese es el problema, que lo sé...  
  
Hao- ¿te has dado cuenta que al inglés le ha puesto el trabajo más fácil? Hacerse el muerto delante del mafioso ese...  
  
Yoh- Debemos hacer algo  
  
Hao- Sí. Por una vez tienes una idea inteligente hermanito  
  
Yoh- ¬¬ no me llames hermanito, parezco pequeño  
  
Hao- Pero es que lo eres   
  
Yoh- Gracias- sarcasmo  
  
Hao- Vamos a hacerle una "visita" a nuestro amiguito Lizzerg  
  
Se levantan y cogen a Lizzerg, que sigue inconsciente, no sin antes taparse los ojos para no ver el bañador de Ryu. Lo llevan hacia dentro del bosque, donde despierta  
  
Lizzerg- hola ¿qué queréis?  
  
Yoh- Verás Lizzerg. Nosotros... –es cortado por su hermano mayor  
  
Hao- Basta de sutilezas, hermanito. ¡No te hagas el tonto, pelo-moco! Sabes de lo que estamos hablando mejor que nosotros  
  
Lo acorralan contra un árbol y el shaman de ojos verdes cae al suelo  
  
Lizzerg- de verdad que no sé de lo que me habláis  
  
Hao- Espíritu de fuego...  
  
El nombrado aparece tras su dueño, pero una persona, mejor dicho itako, impide que éste haga de cena inglés a la plancha  
  
Anna- ¡Alto!  
  
Hao y Yoh se giran para ver a la chica de rubios cabellos  
  
H/Y- ¡Anna!  
  
Anna- Dejadle en paz. Venía a avisaros que había una reunión en el punto 0, y veo que he llegado en el momento adecuado. Ryu ya está vestido- recálquese la palabra "vestido"- y en camino. Vosotros dos –señalando a los gemelos- id con él. Lizzerg, quiero hablar contigo.  
  
Hao- Pero Annita...  
  
Anna- ¡¡Ya!!  
  
Yoh- Annita... '¿y si Hao tiene razón? ¿Y si Anna quiere a Lizzerg? Que digo. ¡Claro que le quiere! Es obvio. Soy yo el que no se quiere dar cuenta...'  
  
Anna- Yoh, no me hagas perder la poca paciencia que tengo... '¿qué estará pensando éste ahora? Desde que llegamos ha estado muy raro...'  
  
Los hermanos Asakura se marchan dejando en ese pequeño claro del bosque a la itako a solas con el inglés.  
  
Donde Yoh, Hao y Ryu  
  
Yoh- 'Debería ir a pedirle perdón a Anna, me he portado como un novio celoso'- va a donde dejaron al resto del grupo de la zona Norte y ve algo que no se podía imaginar...  
  
Plató de Tv.  
  
Elsaor- Chan, chan, chaaaaaan.... ¡¿qué pasará?! Lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo de...  
  
Publico- ¿¿¿¿QQQUUUEEEE????  
  
Portavoz del publico- ¡No pensará dejarnos así! ¿O... sí? ¡No puede hacerlo! Le denunciaremos por exceso de intriga  
  
Abi se me acerca y me susurra algo al oído  
  
Elsaor- Bueno, acaban de comunicarme que aún quedan 3 páginas de fic así que seguiremos...  
  
Público- UUUffff- suspiro general  
  
Elsaor- ¡pero a la más mínima corto!  
  
Abi se vuele a acercar a la presentadora (osea, yo) [N/A- huy que pijo me ha quedado] y le da un sobre de color rojo sellado  
  
Abi- No sé qué es esto, ama, pero ha llegado ahora mismo de una forma muy extraña...  
  
Elsaor- Vía lechuza, ¿verdad?. Dale a Joly, la lechuza, una rata muerta que hay en el escritorio. Debe tener mucha hambre. [N/A- Si a alguno de los lectores le ha dado la real gana de leer mi BIO, sabrán que además de shaman, soy bruja ]  
  
Un chico del público, casualmente MUY parecido a Neville Longbottom (léase: ES Neville), se levanta tembloroso señalando al sobre  
  
Neville- ¡Es un vocifeador! Si no se abre pronto estallará. ¡¡Salgamos rápido!! -Y corre por las escaleras hacia la salida de los estudios "La loca del pueblo"  
  
Elsaor(muy tranquila)- Abi, pásame los tapones  
  
La dicha me da unos tapones de corcho, que me encajo en los oídos, y va a alimentar la lechuza en forma de diminuta bolita con capucha, chibi-Abi.  
  
E- 3... 2... maldita pelo-pitufo, con los buenos que son mis tapones, tengo que gastarlos en esta tontería... ´ 1  
  
La voz de pilika se escucha por toda la sala, gritando desde el sobre ya abierto  
  
Pilika- ¡MALDITA CRETINA! ¿CÓMO TE HAS ATREVIDO A LLEVARME ALLÍ? CUANDO VUELVA TE VAS A ENTERAR, INTENTO FALLIDO DE SHAMAN, ¡SO BRUJUJA! ¿TE CREES LA MEJOR POR PRESENTAR UN PROGRAMA DE TELEVISIÓN Y POR APROBAR FRANCÉS POR LOS PELOS? ¡PUES NO! Y POR CIERTO... ¡NUEVO MÉXICO ES UNA CIUDAD PRECIOSA!  
  
Me quito los tapones sin prestar atención al publico, que está encogido en sus asientos con las manos en las orejas  
  
E- No se dice brujuja, se dice bruja. Bueno, será mejor que volvamos con la isla, donde nos queda...  
  
Publico- ¡¡¡¡¡Sí!!!!! Elsaor presidente, Zapatero al paredón!!  
  
E- Venga, venga, no os paséis... Bueno, volvamos a donde nos quedamos. Yoh ve algo muy sorprendente, ¿qué es? ¡Sólo yo lo sé! Publico- ¡Ponlo ya!  
  
E- está bien, no os estreséis... ¡Volvemos la conexión!  
  
Donde Yoh ve...   
  
Yoh no podía creer lo que estaba viendo... ¿Hasta que punto sus sospechas fueron ciertas? No lo sabía. El cerebro se le shockeo al ver esa escena... O lo que le parecía ver: Anna, siendo cogida por la cintura por cierto inglesito resentido, estaba bastante inclinada hacia atrás y, al parecer, la distancia entre sus labios era nula. ¿Es que todo se ha vuelto loco? Pero ahora, eso ya no importa. Sólo sabe que está muy enfadado, (por no decir una palabra un poquitín malsonante), y era con cierto ex-amigo suyo... Se da la vuelta y empieza a andar bastante rápido, pero sin correr, hacia el punto 0, donde todos los esperan.  
  
En el punto 0  
  
Horo ve llegar "de una maldita vez", como pensó en aquel instante, al hermano menor de los Asakura.  
  
Horo- ¡Ya era hora, ¿no?! Creo que has tardado tanto que la pipa que se me cayó antes al suelo ya ha florecido ¬¬  
  
Len- No te ilusiones, cabeza-maceta, que aún faltan Lizzerg y la...  
  
Anna aparece con pintas "alguien morirá en... YA" (sí, ya saben, esa con el aura maligna, los ojos en blanco, los colmillos y la mirada sombría)  
  
Anna- ¿Qué se supone que ibas a decir, Tao?  
  
Len- o.oU Eh... ¿yo? ¿Qué iba a decir yo? –se gira al que está sentado a su lado- Horo, ¿qué es lo que yo iba a decir? No lo recuerdo... (por sino lo han notado, haciéndose el despistado)  
  
Horo- (risa malvada) Huy, pobrecito, olvidé que el chinito tenía alceimer... Yo te lo diré, Anna. Estaba a punto de decir que "haber si viene ya la ogro esa, la avariciosa que hace lo que sea..."  
  
Pero para de decir su "versión" de lo que diría Len porque éste le estaba cogiendo del cuello y la itako estaba algo así como... ya sentada, pasando unos 3 kilos de ellos.  
  
Entonces llegó el que faltaba, el señoriíto ingles, el cual fue recibido con un abraco de Ryu y una mirada de odio por parte de dos hermanos, en especial del más joven.  
  
Jun- ¿Cuándo llegará la señorita Ien? Tarda mucho, ¿no creéis?  
  
Pilika- Sí, tarda bastante. ¿Para qué nos habrá llamado?  
  
Al parecer las únicas que están en el presente son las "cuñadas" (no lo son ahora, pero ya veréis... [insertar risa maquiavélica Nº 746: El asesino de la motosierra] Observemos(sí, imaginemos que en la pantalla aparece un video del lugar) la escena: Sobre una tarima de madera, en la cual hay 10 sillas(una de ellas con pinta de trono real, adivinemos de quién es [Por culpa de Ien no podré cenar en 1 mes]), de las cuales, sólo 2 están ocupadas, es decir, las ya nombradas "cuñaditas". El chico-elvis está "abrazando" (asfixiando) al niño del pelo verde, mientras que unos hermanos se le acercan por detrás; un ainu y un chino sacan sus armas de la nada para empezar a combatir y una muy enfadada sacerdotisa esta con una venita en la sien.  
  
===$$$%%%&&& Técnica aún no revelada de la sacerdotisa Anna Nº 2 &&&%%%$$$===  
  
Entonces solo las chicas quedan conscientes, mientras que todos los demás están milagrosamente sentados en sus respectivos asientos, eso si, bien "dormiditos".  
  
Todos- (silencio espectral)...  
  
Y aún no llega Ien  
  
Todos- ZZZZzzzzz  
  
Las chicas esperan de brazos cruzados  
  
Viento (si a mi me da la gana, es un personaje)- pfffffiiiiiiiuuuuuu  
  
De repente se oye una voz que parece venir de unos altavoces situados en... ¿los cocos de los árboles?  
  
Voz- IEN KIHIRO, SOY LA JEFA SUPREMA, ES DECIR, LA QUE TE PAGA, GRACIAS A LA CUAL TIENES NOVIO Y CASA, A LA QUE DEBES HONRAR, OBEDECER Y HACER CASO, ES DECIR, Elsaor, ASÍ QUE HAZME EL PUÑETERO FAVOR DE IR DE UNA MALDITA VEZ AL PUNTO 0!!!  
  
Plató de TV  
  
Elsaor respirando entrecortadamente  
  
E- cualquier día de estos esta chica me mata  
  
Zona 0  
  
Ien ya está sentada tan relajada en su silla-trono, y los shamanes, la ainu, la itako y la taoísta se retienen en sus asientos no por otra cosa, sino por unas cadenas a control remoto que aparecieron bajo el asiento, copyright de la Kaiba Corp (estoy en la ruina... u.u [se quedará sin vacaciones y sin paga extra de navidad!])  
  
Ien- bueno, chicos, no se si me oís muy bien debido a vuestros problemas auditivos –los shamanes, la ainu, la itako y la taoísta están con esparadrapos en los oídos, debido a los gritos de cierta persona, a través de los cocos ¬¬...  
  
Ien- Si me oís o sentís algo, decir Ay!  
  
Hao- ¿ay!? ¿Por qué deberíamos decir eso?  
  
Se escucha un estruendo, que va seguido de el... "calambrito" que les da a los shamanes, la ainu, la itako y la taoísta, la silla eléctrica de alta potencia, con la fuerza de unos 100 OSUWARIS de Kagome y otros 100 impactruenos de pikachu, para variar, propiedad de la Kaiba Corp.  
  
Todos- Ay!!!!!!  
  
Despacho de Elsaor  
  
Mokuba- Mi hermano me envía para recoger el dinero que le debe, señorita Elena.  
  
Elsaor- Lo primero, monín, ni se te ocurra volver llamarme por mi nombre ¬¬. Lo segundo: no tengo el dinero para pagarte U. Y tercero... o ¿Quieres galletas? –le meto un puñado de galletas naturales y dietéticas que mi abuela Paqui me envió esta mañana- anda guapo, quédate aquí viendo el maratón de Shin Chan- me largo cerrando la puerta con el triple candado con examen de retina (mi regalo de cumple )  
  
Zona 0  
  
Ien- bien, veo que todos me atendéis, ya que gritasteis de la forma que os pedí  
  
Todos- ¬¬  
  
Ien- a lo que íbamos: os hemos llamado porque hoy dará comienzo la primera prueba del concurso, por la cual los ganadores conseguirán una lujosa cena para 2 personas en el restaurante de 5 tenedores "el faro" (mentira, no es un restaurante, es el faro que hay en el acantilado de la isla, pero ellos no lo sabe, jujuju [insertar risa maquiavélica Nº 747: dr. Haken, el malo de la serie Kim Posibol (sé que se escribe Posible, pero a mi me da la gana de hacerlo así)])- y el perdedor, echará a uno de los componentes de su grupo por medio de votación. La prueba es muy sencilla: ¿habéis visto la película "pegado a ti"?  
  
Cri-cri-cri (aagrrrr... No! ¡Chibi-Mela! ¡¡Tus malditos grillos se han colado en mi fic!!)  
  
Ien- u.u de acuerdo, os lo explicaré. Son dos gemelos que nacieron pegados. La prueba es así: debéis estar unidos por uno de vuestros brazos y una de vuestras piernas[se entienden que son del mismo lado] con otra persona, la cual elegiremos por medio de... ¡mi saquito rojo! (vuelve a aparecer el saco de la vez anterior). Bien, os pondré sobre las piernas el papel con vuestras parejas, ya que no os podéis mover   
  
Los reparte y todos los mira extraños por las parejas que han tocado  
  
En el plató de TV  
  
Elsaor- ¡¿Pero qué leches es esto?!  
  
En la pantalla gigante de plasma(regalito de navidad) se ven cómo han quedado seleccionados:  
  
Len-Anna  
  
Pilika-Ryu  
  
Hao-Lizzerg  
  
Yoh-Anna  
  
Jun-Manta (O.o?)  
  
Horo-novio-de-Ien  
  
Elsaor- (con los dedos en las sienes haciendo las respiración de relajación que le enseñaron en judo) Bien... (pfu, pfu) necesitarán una ayudita...- mira fijamente la pantalla en la cual aparece la zona 0, y se ve que las expresiones de los shamanes, la ainu, la itako y la taoísta cambian radicalmente a una de "nani O.o?"  
  
Pantalla: (otro personaje) Yoh-Anna  
  
Pilika-Len  
Ryu-Lizzerg  
Jun-Horo  
Hao-Ien (sino Hao estaría sólo)  
  
Elsaor- Esto va a ser divertido, además de que no saben que hará un poquitín e calor gracias a "calefacciones fire'spirit, S.A.". Veremos como soportan el calorcito, y cuanto duran con ropa... Muajajaja [insertar risa maquia-hentai-vélica Nº 748: Miroku, el monje pervertido de Inu Yasha]  
  
Abi- Bueno, pues.... U Nos despedimos. ¡Hasta la próxima transmisión!  
  
Coro profesional, de esos que parecen ángeles y que cobran un taco, con órgano, violines... - "La isla, es la isla, es la isla de los shamanes..."  
(T.T Voy a tener que rentar a Abi para trabajos forzados) 


End file.
